


Scarred

by WolfaMoon



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Hellboy looked across the way. The team from up north entered the meeting room. Everybody shifted in their seats when the fourth person came in the door.“Well albee,” Hellboy spoke.
Relationships: Hellboy/Liz Sherman
Kudos: 4





	Scarred

Scarred  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Hellboy looked across the way. The team from up north entered the meeting room. Everybody shifted in their seats when the fourth person came in the door.  
“Well albee,” Hellboy spoke.  
Disclaimer: Don’t Own. Please look at author note.

Scarred

Hellboy looked across the way. The team from up north entered the meeting room. Everybody shifted in their seats when the fourth person came in the door.  
“Well albee,” Hellboy spoke. His grin widening. Looking around the table he noticed Abe shake his head. Liz smiled. The person who brought the smile to her face, John Myers, keep his face away from her. Only a mere nod to acknowledge them.  
Manning stepped forward with the north team leader, Hopkins.  
“Our northern arctic component is helping us out on this latest venture. Agent Hopkins.” Hopkins stepped forward. Nodding he stood straight. Persona of an agent who was jetlagged but ready to fight.  
“We have been following this particular nuisance for a while now.” He grunted. “A particular villain has run rampant through several towns. We have been following it through Canada. Now it is in your territory. So we are asking for your assistance.”  
“And what is this villain?”  
“E’shua.” Abe gasped. Hellboy grunted in a laugh.  
“Okay what’s so bad about him?”  
“She killed two of my teams. Converted 4 others to her cause. She can change anything she wants to her will. The exception being those who are not human.” The man paused. “Yet she always likes a challenge. And we need your help.”  
“Okay. So when do we go hunting?” Hopkins looked to Manning. Manning nodded.  
“We have some reports. We will head out in two hours.” The northern team begins to head out. Liz moved swiftly. Abe close behind. They missed their friend.  
“Myers.” Liz called. He stopped but didn’t turn. They approached him cautiously. This behavior was not what they remembered. The shoulders sighed. Then he turned. “Oh my god.” Liz spoke stepping closer to him. Abe did not have words. The side he had hidden from them in the office had a huge claw mark down the side of his face. She ran over putting her arms around him. “John, what happened?” John buried himself in her scent.  
“Werewolf.” Liz began to warm with the emotion. Angry at the one who hurt her friend. Abe came over laying a and on the young man. He liked John and was saddened when Hellboy had him transferred. He should have fought harder. “It’s okay. I’m learning how to handle it. And I’m better.”  
“Well, how about lunch?” John smiled. Almost a full but the scar wouldn’t let him. Liz smiled back.  
“Yeah, I could eat.” The trio move off to the cafeteria.

March 9, 2011 ~ Last Touched  
Basically the scratch mark made John a werewolf so he is not susceptible to the E’shua. Hopkins is the one who turned John. In order to protect or claim, unknown where I wanted to go. But Liz & Abe fight tooth and nail to have John back in their group. The duo also be upset with Hellboy for what he did.  
“If he had stayed he would be human still. Be normal!” Liz shouts at him before storming off. Her every want to be human, not a monster shouted at Hellboy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.  
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.  
> April 24, 2020


End file.
